


Quando un semplice scambio di sguardi vale più di mille parole

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Tezuka era sempre stato certo che dopo tutti quegli anni di conoscenza avesse sviluppato una qualche abilità misteriosa che gli permetteva di intendersi con Atobe anche con un solo semplice scambio di sguardi, o forse era l'altro a permettergli di leggergli dentro?Che importanza aveva? Per il tennista proprio nessuna, perché qualsiasi cosa gli sarebbe stata bene, in fondo l'unica cosa che gli importava era decifrare i pensieri tramite quelle meravigliose e incantevoli iridi azzurre.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Prompt: Atobe keigo/tezuka kunimitsu scambio di sguardi  
> Parole: 780

Tezuka era sempre stato certo che dopo tutti quegli anni di conoscenza avesse sviluppato una qualche abilità misteriosa che gli permetteva di intendersi con Atobe anche con un solo semplice scambio di sguardi, o forse era l'altro a permettergli di leggergli dentro?  
Che importanza aveva? Per il tennista proprio nessuna, perché qualsiasi cosa gli sarebbe stata bene, in fondo l'unica cosa che gli importava era decifrare i pensieri tramite quelle meravigliose e incantevoli iridi azzurre.

***

Non sarebbe mai riuscito a scordare quanto meraviglioso fosse quello sguardo il giorno in cui vinse il suo primo torneo da professionista, tuttora non sarebbe mai stato in grado di dimenticarsene, perché c'era tutto racchiuso in quegli stupendi occhi.  
"La prossima volta ci sarò io contro di te", "Congratulazioni", "Ti amo" Era tutto quello che aveva intravisto quel giorno e lui non poté fare a meno di ricambiarlo e sussurragli con lo stesso linguaggio tutto quel che Atobe avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire.  
Era quello alla fine il bello di quegli scambi, capire a vicenda cosa volessero dire anche senza esprimersi verbalmente. Tezuka era sempre stato certo, e continua pensarlo tuttora, che quegli sguardi valessero più di mille parole.

***

Da quanti mesi non si vedevano? Ormai non ricordava più quanto tempo fosse passato dal loro ultimo, meraviglioso e intenso incontro: il Tennis li teneva così lontani che riuscivano a contare sulle dita di una mano tutte quelle travolgenti serata.  
Appena avevano un solo giorno libero, nessuno dei due poteva resistere alla tentazione di rivedersi, perché per tutto il tempo in cui erano dovuti stare lontani, non avevano fatto altro che desiderare fermamente l’istante in cui si sarebbero potuti riabbracciare.  
Tezuka stava già fremendo dal desiderio, solo guardando quegli occhi che in quell'istante lo stavano letteralmente mangiando. Non era mai in grado di resistere quando Atobe lo guardava con quell'intensità e senza avere la benché minima forza si ritrovò attaccato alle seducenti labbra.  
Non ricordava quante volte l'avessero ossessionato in quelle lunghe ed eterne nottate, in cui i suoi unici pensieri erano occupati da quei sogni intensi che non facevano altro che aumentare la sua voglia di baciarlo.  
Si staccò lentamente non riuscendo a distogliere gli occhi da quel viso che lo incantava più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo perdendosi per l'ennesima volta in quegli occhi che non facevano altro che dire "Ti voglio", cosa che senza dubbio sussurravano anche i propri.  
Non avevano bisogno di parlare, non quando potevano comunicare con i reciproci sguardi e rendere il tutto ogni volta sempre qualcosa di unico e intenso in modo che nessuno dei due potesse dimenticare quelle fantastiche serate.  
Nessuno dei due era in grado di trattenersi oltre, si spogliarsi spinti da quella frenesia che arrivati a quel punto stava dominando tutti i loro gesti ed emozioni, arrivati a quel punto l'unica cosa che desideravano, era gettare quei vestiti al vento incurandosi dove finissero.  
Nessuno dei due riusciva a smettere di toccare i reciproci corpi, i propri palmi avevano bisogno di sentirsi e imprimere a vicenda il proprio tocco su quella pelle che richiamava tutte le attenzioni. Per mesi avevano potuto concedersi solamente con la fantasia, che per quanto potesse essere meravigliosa, mai sarebbe stata come quella stupenda e travolgente realtà.  
Tezuka però aveva un solo desiderio, che sapeva Atobe, avrebbe certamente concretizzato: voleva sentirlo completamente dentro di se.  
Non c'era nulla di più fantastico del momento in ci incominciava a penetrarlo, era tutto così stupefacente e impetuoso che si abbandonava completamente al piacere che devastava tutto il suo corpo rendendolo inerme e malleabile di fronte quei movimenti che tanto gli erano mancati.  
Quando finalmente Atobe realizzò quella voglia, dopo averlo lubrificato a dovere, finalmente potevano gridare i loro nomi in preda all'enfasi crescente, a quel punto nessun dei due poteva più a trattenere le proprie voci e avrebbero continuato a farlo fino a quando entrambi non avessero raggiunto l'orgasmo.

***

Non era mai in grado di capire come mai alla fine di tutti i loro incontri gli occhi di Atobe, era presente quella forte venatura malinconica, era così straziante vederlo in quello stato e ogni vota non desiderava altro che scacciare il suo malessere.  
Quella situazione era così difficile da sopportare, a volte desiderava abbandonare il tennis per stargli vicino, ma era certo che mai gli avrebbe perdonato un affronto simile.  
"Ti amo" Tezuka in quell'istante sperava che quelle parole sussurrate con i propri occhi riuscissero a scacciare tutto il malanimo che in quell'istante stava devastando l'amato e che come ogni volta era pronto a contagiarlo.  
"Anch’io ti amo Tezuka"  
L'unica cosa che avrebbe potuto fare, era resistere e lottare con tutte le proprie forze, perché nulla era più importante del loro reciproco amore.


End file.
